


Worth the Pains

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, SGA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is injured on an away mission. His lover helps him deal with the aftermath.   Vague mention of Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Pains

"Run," Sheppard grabbed his arm, pulled him away from the console. Rodney stumbled as John dragged him out of the room, protesting loudly at the way he was being manhandled. As he did he put out his hand to catch himself, inadvertently touching one of the wall panels. The bolt of energy... travelled up his arm and through his body, and then... he was falling, breathless and in so much pain, dragging John down with him.

Over and over, like a loop in his mind the scene played out. If he hadn't reached out with his hand, if John hadn't pulled him, if he'd had chance to look at the panels earlier in the day, if Radek had been with him. If, if, if...! Maybe he wouldn't be here now, lying in the infirmary not able to see, his whole world narrowed down to this bed. He shifted carefully, not wanting to dislodge the IV or any of the Atlantian equipment he'd been hooked up too.

He shivered, wondered when the doctor would release him, allow him to go back to the quarters that Radek and he shared. He'd never enjoyed being in the infirmary but at least when Carson was in charge it felt more cheerful; the Scot bustling around, his presence always filling a room. Telling Rodney in a loud voice to stop being a hypochondriac; that there was nothing wrong with him. He didn't dislike the new Chief Medical Office but she wasn't Carson. And he would feel a lot better if Carson were here. He swallowed thinking of his friend, missing him still.

He shifted again, trying to get comfortable. He had hoped that Radek would be here when he woke up. He knew that the other scientist would be busy in his absence but surely it wasn't unreasonable to hope that Radek would be here. He swallowed wondering what would happen if his sight didn't come back. He wouldn't be able to stay on Atlantis and it would be wrong to assume that Radek would come with him. He didn't know if he could bear if it the ... other man left him; it still astonished him that Radek was with him.

He fumbled for the control that would release a dose of morphine into his system. He was tired and in pain, his eyes and head hurt and he didn't want to think about what the future might bring. He closed his eyes and pushed down on the release button. He just wanted to sleep. When he woke up he hoped things might be a bit better, hoped, if nothing else, that Radek would be sitting at his side.

*************************

 

He trembled as Radek pulled him up into his arms.

"Shush," lips grazed his forehead. "I've got you, you are safe."

"No!" he tried to push away from Radek but the arms tightened around him.

"Rodney, be calm. You do yourself no good. You will injure yourself if you carry on like this."

Rodney's laughter was ugly. "Right," he said. "Because clearly I'm doing so well!"

"You must give yourself ... more time, Milácku."

"Time ... it's been two weeks already, Radek."

Radek's hands stroked over his back. "That is true," he said. "But you were told it would be at least a month before there would be any significant improvement. You are no longer in pain, which is much better."

Rodney signed and leant into the embrace. He didn't understand how Radek could be so patient with him. He knew he was being horrible to the other man, taking out his frustrations on him, lashing out with his tongue. He was mortified at some of the things he'd said to Radek in the last couple of weeks, he wouldn't blame the Czech ... if he packed up his belongings and moved out of their quarters. Radek's only reaction each time it happened was to pull Rodney into his arms and hold him, whispering to him in Czech. He didn't understand half of what was being said to him but Radek's voice soothed him, calmed him down, and managed to bring him down from his panic.

"Why do you still love me?" he asked plaintively.

Radek laughed and let his arms drop, taking Rodney's hand in his own.

"Because you are you. You have not changed because of this accident, although you do need to calm down. Will you let me help you calm down?" his voice was thicker now, darker -- and Rodney shivered. He knew what Radek wanted, knew he wanted it too.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then come," Radek pulled Rodney in the direction of the bedroom.

*************************

He moaned softly as Radek moved down his body, slow and steady, biting down gently, and then kissing the spots where he'd bitten. Rodney trembled. With his eyesight gone it seemed that all of his other senses had come online. He was hyper aware of Radek's touch as nimble fingers trailed down his body. His arms were above his head where Radek had placed them, instructing him to leave them there, not to move. All he wanted Rodney to do was feel. Radek's hands skimmed over his hips until they were caressing his backside. He stilled as Radek carefully pulled his cheeks apart, leaving him exposed to the other's gaze.

"Beautiful," the word murmured. Rodney let forth an inarticulate cry as Radek's tongue licked down his crack, tasting him, until it was circling his hole. Soft, flicks of his tongue over his hole, and Rodney squirmed, trying to stop himself from pushing back into Radek's face, trying to obey. Radek chuckled and then his tongue was pushing inside Rodney. He whimpered; the feel of the warm wet tongue in his passage was exquisite. He rested his head on the bed and groaned. He knew that Radek would continue for as long as the devious man wanted, knew that soon Radek's thumbs would join his tongue, fucking his hole, tretching him out, making him ready for Radek's cock. Radek wouldn't allow Rodney to come, not until he was fucking him properly. When Radek was in one of these moods, when he felt that Rodney needed to be brought down he would take charge and Rodney would let him do whatever Radek wanted.

 

"Beautiful," he heard the word, murmured with no pretense.

He lay on his back now, arms spread out to either side of him, legs wrapped around Radek as the other fucked him with slow deep thrusts. He moaned into Radek's mouth, tasting himself on the other man, loving it. The thrusts were coming harder and faster now and he knew Radek would be coming shortly, could feel it in the way the other man was moving, pressing Rodney down into the bed. He loved feeling Radek inside him, the other's cock moving in and out of him, taking him. He could never get enough of this.

Radek was nipping along his jaw now, biting down softly over the pulse in his neck. Rodney bucked up, taking Radek even deeper into himself and then he was coming, clenching around Radek, pulling Radek's orgasm from him. Radek cried out and thrust once, twice more before stilling. He leant in and kissed Rodney softly, brushing Rodney's hair away from his sweaty brow. He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his side. Rodney lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He felt ... so relaxed, loved that Radek could do this to him. Then Radek was manhandling him, pulling him until he was lying in Radek's arms, his head on the hairy chest. A hand stroked his back and then covers were being pulled over the two of them.

"Sleep, Rodney," Radek said. "Everything will be fine." Rodney closed his eyes and snuggled into Radek's chest. He felt fantastic and if Radek said everything would be fine he was ready to believe him.

*************************

Rodney leant his head back enjoying the feel of the sun on his body. He never thought he'd liked just sitting out in the sun, but Radek insisted when they decided to move in together that they must have a balcony in their quarters. He smiled as he heard the door open behind him.

"What are you doing?" Radek asked.

Rodney smiled up at his lover. They'd been through too much together; he knew there was nothing he could do that would make Radek leave him.

"Just watching the sunset, come join me."

He held out his hand and smiled as Radek took it.


End file.
